


Revelations

by svana_vrika



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seiten Scripture is gone and things have ground to a halt at Houtou Castle, giving Kougaiji the chance to contemplate a simpler, more carefree time in his life. But what happens when Dokugakuji catches him in the middle of his reminiscing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetina_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetina_Belle/gifts).



> Written for the Yuletide_Smut LJ Community Challenge. Betaed by seshats_prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Minekura Kazuya. _You Give Love a Bad Name_ is the property of Bon Jovi.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Notes: Many thanks to for the awesome beta job.  
>  **Revelations**

Kougaiji’s brow furrowed as he roamed through the echoing silence of the dark palace he called home. Houtou Castle was subdued and quiet at the best of times, but now, it seemed eerily so. Most of the youkai usually patrolling the halls were gone, their forces split between seeking out Genjyo Sanzo’s party and the group of gods who had ravaged Gyumaoh’s former stronghold almost a month ago. Even the crows, whose screeching caws constantly reverberated through the upper passageways as they flitted around the castle's spires seemed to have vanished to parts unknown. It was as if Homura had stolen the very life out of Houtou when he’d robbed Gyokumen Koushu of the Seiten scripture. 

To be honest, he couldn’t recall a time that the palace had been so still- not since the period after he’d been freed from Nataku’s spell, anyway. A small smile curved up his lips as he recalled the year that had followed his rebirth. It had been quiet then, too- the closest thing the prince had had to a normal life. Granted, he’d had some adjustments to make. His mother’s captivity at the hands of his father’s mistress had nearly sucked the life out of him again, and Lirin- Kougaiji actually chuckled. His energetic half-sister had been a shock in her own right, too. Had it not been for her, and her seemingly instantaneous and deep-seeded love for him, he doubted if he would have made it through those first few weeks. But he had. And eventually, his depression and bewilderment had faded away, and he’d turned to restlessly wandering the halls, much as he was doing now. 

After a while, the oppressiveness of the castle had gotten to him, and despite Gyokumen Koushu’s demands that he remain within the palace walls, he’d stolen out of the stronghold to refamiliarize himself with the lay of the land. Needless to say, the world had changed drastically during the time he’d been imprisoned. The population had exploded dramatically, even in that remote region of India, and human and youkai both had seemingly evolved into more open, less inhibited creatures. Everything from their attitudes to their clothing (or lack of it!) was less prudish and more carefree, and the young prince had been entranced with, and excited by, this new way of life. And the _music_! To Kougaiji, the advent of Western rock and roll to his culture had been one of the best things that had happened while he’d been asleep. The wailing guitars and pounding drums were _so_ much more his style than the melancholy tones of the sitar and shehnai to which he’d once been accustomed, and he’d quickly discovered that he was a natural when it came to picking out and moving to the beat. Before long, he’d been leaving the castle almost every night, and though nobody had known _who_ he was, everyone who had patronized any good bar or nightclub within a fifty mile radius of the palace had soon grown to recognize the lithe, red-headed youkai. Males and females had both anticipated his appearance at their establishment of choice, and Kougaiji had relished the way they’d competed against each other simply to get the chance to dance with _him_. 

Emboldened by his newfound freedom and sense of self, the prince soon began making changes to his home life as well. Due to Rasetsunyo’s captivity, he had little choice but to play along with Gyokumen Koushu’s whims; however, he’d made it perfectly clear to her that he held no loyalty or affection toward her whatsoever. He’d do her fool’s errands, he’d told her. He’d even become the figurehead for the youkai uprising she was, at that time, planning for. But he did so only for his mother’s freedom. His life was his own to lead. 

Shortly after, he’d commandeered an entire wing of the palace for his personal chambers, and since his stepmother showed such little interest in Lirin’s upbringing and care, he’d taken charge of her himself. He’d also handpicked a small number of youkai from the upper echelon of slaves to serve the small household he’d created- ones he’d known were more loyal to him than to Gyokumen Koushu and her delusions of grandeur. Eventually, his stepmother began to put her plans into action, and reluctantly, Kougaiji had realized that his nightly escapades into the local villages were no longer appropriate- not if he wanted to command the respect that would be necessary to successfully pull the uprising off. However, he didn’t cease his activities completely; more often than not- at least, back then- he’d still had time on his hands. He’d simply gone further away- frequently into China- to indulge himself. 

Kougaiji smiled again as he made his way through one of the high, open halls toward his private quarters. It had been on his return from one of his trips- in that very passageway, in fact- that he’d almost literally stumbled across Dokugakuji. A soft chuckle escaped the prince’s lips. He’d been Sha Jien, then; nothing more than a beaten up, frightened, lonely boy. But after just one look into those soulful black eyes, Kougaiji hadn’t been able to turn him away. He’d accepted his pledge of service and then had led him to his wing, where he’d insisted that the newest member of his guard rest and regain his strength before being assigned to any set duties.

The prince’s expression morphed into an almost predatory smirk as he finally entered his section of the palace. Jien had been a quick study, and he’d been _so_ eager to please. It hadn’t taken long at all for him to make his place and work his way through the ranks. At the time, Kougaiji hadn’t known about his half-brother or of the uncanny resemblance he himself had to Gojyo. He’d arrogantly assumed that the newcomer’s determination had been born out of his unquestioned acceptance into the fold. And he’d been quite content in his ignorance, too, as he’d watched the darker youkai grow stronger in both body _and_ mind. And, it was obvious that his guard was quite blatantly devoted to _him_ \- to the point where he’d even discarded the name Sha Jien in favor of one that seemed almost a derivative of his own. 

It had been about that time that Kougaiji had noticed a definite change in his own behaviors and tastes. He’d no longer felt compelled to cull the occasional addition to his household from the steady flow of youkai that had been entering Gyokumen Koushu’s service. He’d had no need to. Dokugakuji had proven himself more skillful and deadly than any other soldier he’d enlisted into his service, and the swordsman’s affable respectfulness and easy going attitude had quickly made him a confidant and friend- things that Kougaiji hadn’t even realized he’d been missing until Doku had so naturally slipped into the roles. 

The changes hadn’t been restricted to life at Houtou, either. The prince had found himself sneaking away from the palace less often, and not only due to the growing weight of his responsibilities. The majority of the time, he was quite content to stay at home with Dokugakuji and Lirin- and Yaone, when she’d eventually became a part of his inner sanctum. However, when the need to escape and _truly_ unwind would become too strong and he _would_ indulge, he’d started to focus more on the males patronizing whichever establishment he’d chosen, always favoring the tallest, darkest and most built of the group as his primary partner for the night. It hadn’t taken him long to realize what he was doing and why, but instead of deterring and embarrassing him, it merely served to enhance both his excitement and his need. Soon, simply dancing and conversing with his chosen stranger of the night hadn’t been _nearly_ enough- not when he’d have to go back to the castle and face the true object of his fantasies by the light of day. And, since Dokugakuji seemed completely oblivious to his feelings and perfectly content with their relationship as it was, the prince had been faced with two choices: risk ruining the irreplaceable relationship he’d established with the darker male by openly pursuing him, or find some other way to sate himself. 

Kougaiji smiled almost wistfully as he made his way through the dark and deserted living quarters he shared with the three closest to him, and as he entered his bedroom, a soft sigh escaped his lips as his violet gaze drifted to the locked trunk at the foot of his bed. Convinced that he’d made the right decision, he’d gone into China the very next night, clad in his usual snug-fitting leather and full of eager excitement. It hadn’t taken him long to hone in on his target, and after teasing the well-built youkai mercilessly on the dance floor for an hour or so, he’d willingly followed his partner to some hotel across the street. Without even asking his name, Kougaiji had ravaged his willing victim, losing himself in the illusion of claiming the one he desired the most- until he’d locked gazes with the vivid green eyes of the man beneath him as he’d released. The cry of Dokugakuji’s name had died upon his lips, and despite the strength of his orgasm, his pleasure had instantly dissipated. Almost before he’d come down from his peak, he’d pulled out of the other man, and without another word, he’d dressed and returned home. 

The prince almost absently moved to crouch in front of the chest. Despite the disappointing end, the night hadn’t been altogether fruitless. He _had_ felt better afterward, at least physically, and enough to where he’d thought he’d rid himself of his need. But he’d underestimated the hold Dokugakuji had had on him by that point. Everything from his swordsman’s structure and scent to his smile and walk seemed destined to drive him insane, and it hadn’t been long before he’d headed out to prowl again. However, he hadn’t forgotten the near failure of his first attempt, and that time, he’d insisted that the nameless brunette indulge him in a bit of kink while he’d fucked him. Kougaiji smirked as he opened the trunk and gazed down at the neatly folded pile of leather, the supple belt he’d used to blindfold the other that night neatly coiled on top of his skin tight crimson pants. The rouse had worked _too_ well, and he’d soon become addicted to the point where he’d been leaving the castle at least once a week again. For over a month, everything had been perfect. He’d had his release _and_ his relationship with Dokugakuji. He’d been in total control. And then the tables had turned once more. 

Kougaiji sighed, ignoring the shudder that ran through him as he drew out the clothing he’d been absently fingering for the past several minutes. He’d been wearing that very outfit, and he’d been in _such_ need. The music had been older, but still very good… His brow furrowed. What had been the song? A slightly bitter smile curved his lips upward as a particular stanza came to his mind. _’… Chains of love got a hold on me; when passion’s a prison, you can’t break free…’_ Well, he’d tried, but that night had been his downfall. After several hours, he’d failed to find someone to meet his needs, and frustrated beyond belief, he’d stalked out of the club. For a moment, he’d considered returning to one of the bars he’d previously been to. It was something he hadn’t done before; he neither wanted to become recognizable, nor did he wish to see the faces of those he’d lain with in the past. However, before he’d had a chance to give it more than a fleeting thought, he had been blindfolded _and_ bound, and he'd found himself in the arms of a man who’s need was quite obviously as painful as his own. 

Kougaiji’s arousal had instantly been chased away by a combination of rage and fear, but his struggles had proven fruitless, and with his hands bound, he’d been unable to summon a fiend or cast a spell. To his further degradation, the stranger hadn’t even bothered to take him elsewhere. He’d simply stripped down the prince’s trousers right there in that deserted alley as the sounds of music and laughter had wafted through the thin wall Kougaiji had found himself shoved against. He remembered feeling the bastard’s hot breath against his neck, remembered tensing, waiting for the penetration- and then the next thing he’d known, the body pinning him to the building had been gone, and he’d been in someone else’s hands. He’d renewed his struggle in earnest, too panicked and his adrenaline pumping too fiercely to recognize the aura. It hadn’t been until Doku had stripped the blindfold from his eyes that he’d realized he’d been rescued instead of snatched up by a different stranger. 

The prince pinked deeply as he moved restlessly around his room, still carrying the clothing in his arms. His initial relief had quickly been chased away by a burning humiliation, and he’d briefly thought the man’s violation would have been easier to bear than facing Dokugakuji or his questions. However, Doku hadn’t even looked at him, let alone spoken to him, and by the time the darker male had led him back to the clearing where he’d left his dragon, Kougaiji had realized he’d been wrong. _Anything_ would have been better than Dokugakuji’s continued silence, especially when, once they’d been alone, the prince had been able to sense the anger in the other’s aura. After they’d collected the dragon Doku had taken, they’d returned together to the palace, and by the time they’d reached their wing, he hadn’t been able to bear it anymore. However, before he’d been able to say a word, Dokugakuji had held up a hand to silence him. “Forget it, Kou,” he’d said with that smile, though he hadn’t looked his prince in the eyes. “I’ve known for a while you’ve been leaving the castle, and as your guard…” He’d trailed off and shrugged. “Well, I wouldn’t be much of one if I just let you go without ensuring your safety. I’m just glad I found you in time to stop things tonight,” he’d continued quietly before turning away and disappearing into his room. 

Kougaiji sighed. Finding out that Doku had been aware of his activities had been even worse than the previous silence. He’d felt as if he’d betrayed his trusted friend and protector by his wanton indulgences, and filled with an irrational sense of guilt, he’d not gone back out again. The prince snorted. Not that he’d had the time to, even if he’d wanted to. Less than a week after the incident, Gyokumen Koushu had begun her revival attempts under the guise of her rebellion, and he felt as if he’d been going nonstop ever since. A small smile curved up his lips as he looked down at the leather he was carrying. Though it had only been just over a year ago, to him, it felt like a lifetime, and his expression became wistful as he thought about how simple his life had been when his only concern had been his growing obsession with his swordsman.

Another small sigh escaped him. Despite everything that had happened since then, his feelings for Doku were as strong as ever. He couldn’t help it. His mother, Lirin, and now Doku- once his heart laid claim on something, he simply couldn’t let it go. 

_’Chains of love, got a hold on me…’_

Kougaiji’s lips slowly curved into a smile as the stanza flitted through his mind again, and subconsciously, his pacing slowly became more like dancing as he closed his eyes and brought an image of Dokugakuji to his mind. He was grateful that Doku had saved him. He truly was. But even so… A warmth pooled low in his stomach as he thought about that night again, his imagination conjuring up a completely different scenario from what had actually occurred. Instead of a stranger, it was Doku who had jumped him, who had rendered him helpless and had pinned him against that wall. 

_…When passion’s a prison, you can’t break free. Oh, you’re a loaded gun…_

A moan sounded low in Kougaiji’s throat as his cock started to harden. The words brought to mind the thick erection that had pressed so urgently against his ass, and he rolled his hips in time to the beat he was hearing in his head. It was alright, he told himself. He could be aroused, could meet the rough grinding motions with needy ones of his own. It was Doku’s arms holding him so tightly, Doku’s breath washing over his neck, Doku’s body cradling his own so intimately. “Mmm, Doku.” 

“Kou?” 

Kougaiji’s eyes flew open, the color draining from his face as he spun to face the door. The prince watched as Dokugakuji’s gaze slid down to the pants he was clutching at his waist, and he could feel the burning heat creep into his cheeks. Though he knew the other couldn’t tell anything through the thick material, he felt as though his arousal was laid bare for the taller male to see. Clearing his throat, he turned away and headed back to his trunk, busying himself with folding the trousers and putting them away. “What is it?” When the guard didn’t answer right away, Kougaiji chanced a quick look in his direction, and his stomach clenched when he caught the anger that flitted through Dokugakuji’s dark eyes before he could hide it. “Well?” he demanded, doing his best to keep his voice cool and calm despite the embarrassment that burned in his veins like the fire of one of his fiends. 

“The recon group just reported in, _My Lord_ ,” Dokugakuji replied, and it was all Kougaiji could do not to wince at the deliberately formal tone. “They finally dug deep enough into the scorpion demon’s palace to reach the inner-most rooms, and they’ve deemed it safe enough for your highness to go back in and retrieve the scripture. I thought maybe we could make plans to head out tomorrow, but-“ He paused and gave the prince a tight, thin-lipped smile. “It seems as if you’ve already made other plans.” 

“Doku, w-“ Kougaiji sighed as, before he could say anything more, the taller male excused himself with a curt nod and headed out of the room. Almost angrily, the red-head slammed the trunk lid shut and then got up and dropped onto his bed. He knew full well what it had looked like to Dokugakuji, and he couldn’t blame him at all for being pissed. After all, their plates were full enough without the guard having to worry about his prince sneaking off and getting into trouble in the middle of the night again. Kougaiji flopped back onto the mattress to glare petulantly at the ceiling. No, he couldn’t blame Doku for being pissed, but at the moment, he almost hated the other for making him feel so damned guilty again when he hadn’t even done anything. After several long minutes, the brooding prince sighed and then got back up to get ready for bed. His previous mood was definitely ruined, and besides, they’d have to strike out early the next day in order to have enough sunlight to properly search the wreckage for the sutra. 

Kougaiji slept fitfully at first as his mind sorted through the usual clutter of thoughts regarding his purpose, his supposed enemies, and the resurrection. Mingled amongst the darker reflections were his irritation and frustration with Dokugakuji, but eventually, even that smoothed out into the wistfulness he’d become accustomed to. The softer feelings of longing and resignation drew him into a deeper sleep, and when his subconscious took over, it focused his dreams on the object of those emotions. 

He was at the club again, but this time, Dokugakuji was with him. The same song was on that had been playing before, and the two of them were dancing- if you could call it that. Kougaiji had melded himself to Doku, and was running his hands up and down the taller male’s bare, broad back as his guard-slash-lover feasted on his neck and massaged his ass through the skin tight, crimson leather trousers. 

_…Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye. Oh, you’re a loaded gun…_

Kougaiji mewled. He could feel Dokugakuji’s huge, thick erection against his thigh, and his hips shifted against his sheet in mimicry of the way he ground against the darker youkai’s leather-clad groin in his dream. Slowly, he slid his hands over strong arms and broad shoulders, giving Doku a coy look through his lashes. The taller male growled in response, and the prince moaned as a large hand slid through his hair to cup the back of his head as his lover claimed his mouth in a ravaging kiss. 

_…No one can save me, the damage is done! Shot through the heart, and you’re to blame; you give love a bad name._

The prince’s eyes slitted open when they finally broke their kiss, and he shivered when he saw the wanton lust and need in Doku’s dark, pretty gaze. He wouldn’t exactly call it damage, and he sure the hell didn’t want saving. Not from this. But one thing was certain. Dokugakuji had pierced his heart like none other, and if that was bad, then he didn’t ever want to know good. The taller male ground against him again, and Kougaiji reciprocated, mewling in his sleep and in his dream both when he felt the warm wetness of his pre-seed trickle down to slick his shaft. 

_…I play my part, and you play your game, you give love a bad name! Oh, you give love…_

Suddenly, the scenery changed, and though the prince couldn’t see anything, he _knew_ they were out in the alley. He could feel the leather binding his wrists and covering his eyes, and the air was thick with the scent of Dokugakuji's arousal. He moaned again, rolling his hips backward, desperately seeking his lover’s touch, but instead of feeling Doku behind him, there was nothing. A petulant whimper escaped his lips and he pushed his ass back again, then he stopped and fell silent as the anger and jealousy in his guard’s aura penetrated the lust clouding his mind. Something wasn’t right. This wasn’t part of the game. When Dokugakuji continued to deny him, his earlier aggravation returned, and as the dream slowly faded, Kougaiji awoke with a sigh. It had been so good while it had lasted, and it had been so _real_ \- real enough to where he swore he could still feel the pressure of the straps around his wrists and head. With a frustrated groan, the prince opened his eyes and made to get out of bed, only to pause and blink hard a couple of times when he couldn’t see anything. When his vision refused to clear, he attempted to bring his hand up to his face, and a wave of fear rushed through him when he realized he couldn’t move his arms. Someone had bound him; had snuck into his room while he’d slept and had rendered him helpless, and as his fear grew into full out panic, he called out for Doku, freezing and falling silent when he heard a dark chuckle as a weight settled onto his bed. 

“What’s the matter, _My Lord_?” Kougaiji’s eyes widened behind the blindfold, the prince instantly recognizing his bodyguard’s voice. “Why do you struggle, ne?” Dokugakuji’s tone hardened, and the redhead sensed the same anger and jealousy in his aura that he’d noted in his dream- along with an undertone of drunkenness that _hadn’t_ been there before. “Disappointed that you’ve been bound in your bed by me, instead of out in the street by a stranger like a common whore?” A rough hand gripped his chin, and the heat of Doku’s next words washed over his mouth, his breath heavily scented of beer. “Too bad, ‘cause I can’t stand this anymore, Kou.” 

Kougaiji’s eyes widened further as a hint of hurt crept into Dokugakuji’s voice, but before he could say anything, the taller male had claimed his mouth in a hard and desperate kiss. The hints of the dark lager he’d always associated with his guard merely added to the pleasure that coursed through his body, but even so, Kougaiji tried to turn his head away. He didn’t want it like this, with Doku drunk, hurt and angry. He had to make the other understand.

A low, angry growl escaped the larger male when the prince renewed his struggle, and Dokugakuji ended the kiss as violently as he’d begun it, his sharp incisors catching on Kougaiji’s lower lip. “Stop fighting,” he demanded roughly, and the redhead shivered when he felt the other’s tongue lave through the droplets he could feel trickling down his chin. “You wanted this, remember?” Suddenly, the weight lifted from the bed, and then Kougaiji shivered as the covers were stripped from his naked body. “Or is that just another part of your fucked up little game?” Dokugakuji caressed down the prince’s bare chest, and the smaller male’s nipples pebbled harder in response. “You tease your fuck of the night to the brink of insanity, and then fight them like this when they finally can’t hold back anymore?” A large hand groped Kougaiji’s erection and the prince groaned in response, but that only seemed to make Doku angrier. “I should have known,” he muttered roughly, nipping his prince low on his abdomen and then again on his right inner thigh. “It’s the same fucking thing you’ve been doing to me for two years now.” 

Kougaiji bit his lip against his pleasured cries. He couldn’t help it. Despite his wanton escapades, he’d always been in control- save for the time Dokugakuji had rescued him. No one had ever touched him like this, had ever marked him or made him bleed, and even though he knew Doku was being driven by his anger and the alcohol he’d consumed, the very fact that it was _him_ was enough to drive the prince’s arousal to an almost unbearable height. Those keen teeth scraped over his sac next, and he couldn’t hold back his whimper- especially when he felt Doku’s tongue drag up his shaft to lap up the pre-seed that trickled down his cock. It felt good, _so_ good, and he almost lost himself to it- until he felt the press of a large finger against his virgin entrance. “Doku, stop!” 

“Why?” The word was almost whispered, and Kougaiji tensed slightly when the digit circled his hole. “Why?” Dokugakuji demanded more loudly, even as he dropped his finger away. “I’ve seen the men you favor,” he continued, his weight leaving the bed again, and Kougaiji could hear him pacing around his room. “And each time I watched you leave one of those clubs with someone who looked like me or was built like me, it felt like someone was tearing my heart out of my chest. I’m not stupid, Kou. I figured out pretty damned quick that I was your type- at least, in colouring and physique. I just couldn’t figure out what it _was_ about me that put you off and chased you away to those others.” Another angry growl echoed through the room, and the next thing Kougaiji knew, his body was pinned to the mattress by Dokugakuji’s. “Then, that night, I figured it out,” he continued, roughly nudging the prince’s jaw up with his head and then scraping his teeth down the cord in the smaller male’s neck. “I respected you. I treated you good, the prince you are- not some commonplace whore desperate for a good fuck.” 

“Doku…” Kougaiji swallowed roughly, keening softly when the taller male’s teeth nipped just over his pulse point. His mind and body were warring with each other: the former aching to give in, the latter desperate to make Dokugakuji listen to him. And the prince was being driven mad by the fight. “Doku, please! You don’t-“ 

The larger youkai growled again as he abruptly pulled away from his mark. “Don’t! Don’t you tell me I don’t understand, Kou! I _know_ I’m right, and damn if I didn’t try to talk myself into being that way for you. But I couldn’t. No matter how desperately I wanted to be everything you needed, I couldn’t.” A bitter bark of laughter escaped him. “It was Gojyo all over again. I could live for you. Fuck, I could kill for you. Yet, in the end, you needed more than I was able to give. The only difference was that I couldn’t run from you like I did him.” Dokugakuji nuzzled the redhead’s neck, the touch infinitely tender compared to his roughness from before. “But it didn’t matter,” he continued, lightly kissing his bite. “We were so busy with the she-fox’s whims and demands that you didn’t have the time to sneak out again, and I didn’t have the time to dwell on it.” The self-denigration in Dokugakuji’s voice was replaced once more by that darker tone. “Until tonight.” The larger male gripped Kougaiji’s chin hard again and gave him another desperate kiss. “Do you know what it did to me, hearing you say my name like that? Scenting your arousal in the air? Knowing that, even after all we’ve been through this past year, I’m _still_ not enough for you? That you were seeking someone else _again_? It fucking drove me _insane!_!” The derogatory tone crept back into his voice, and he straightened, his weight settling over Kougaiji’s hips. “But even then, I pussed out,” he muttered, almost absently stroking along the straps binding the prince’s wrists, and then he jerked them angrily. “I had to get drunk before I could talk myself into it. Too bad you didn’t wake up and get out before I managed to, ne?” He rocked down against his prince’s groin. “Now you’ll just have to settle for me, instead.” 

Kougaiji hissed sharply at the sensation of the taut leather biting into his flesh, and when the larger male ground down against him again, his eyes rolled back in pleasure behind his blindfold. Gods, how he ached to simply succumb, and yet he couldn’t. This wasn’t some nameless, faceless stranger. It was Dokugakuji. He couldn’t give in until he’d made the other understand. “You’re right,” he finally managed, his voice sounding rough and unused from the desire coursing through his body, and he couldn’t help but smirk a bit when the larger male abruptly stopped what he was doing at his words. “You’re right, Doku. I’m more than attracted to you. I want you. Looking back, I’ve wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you. But at first, you were too frightened and broken, and by the time you’d mended again, your friendship and council had become irreplaceable to me. I no longer just wanted you. I needed you, too- enough to where I was too afraid to risk losing you altogether by pursuing things with you. Especially since you’d never shown any physical interest in me.” Kougaiji could sense the anger draining from Doku’s aura, could feel the sobering effect his words had on the other, and despite the shame that was rapidly chasing the prince’s arousal away, he continued. “So I used those men, Dokugakuji. A different one in a different place, every time I would go out- as you know,” he added wryly, a hint of color warming his tanned cheeks beneath the blindfold. “And as you suspected, I’d do whatever it took to convince them to leave with me. But everything else you assumed after that was wrong. I was always the one in control. I took them, but they never took me. I’m not denying that my actions were, as you put it, whorish, but there was only one man I was willing to surrender myself to, and as far as I knew, I didn’t exist to him in that way.” 

“You… no.” Despite the uncertainty in Dokugakuji’s voice, the taller male leaned forward to once again cover his prince’s body with his own. “Don’t lie to me, Kou,” he whispered desperately, nuzzling the smaller male’s jaw, and the redhead could sense the confusion and hope at war with Doku’s other emotions. “You had your clothes out. The same ones you were wearing that night, for fuck’s sake. I know you were going out.” Keen teeth scraped against the sensitive skin, but the touch was more hesitant this time. “And I saw you with that night with that man. _He_ had _you_ bound. If that isn’t what you… how things were, then why-“ Dokugakuji scowled a bit when he felt the vibration of Kougaiji’s chuckle against his lips. “What the hell’s so funny?” 

“You,” he replied, his amusement laced with an unmistakable affection. “The way you act like I’m so invincible, when you know better than anyone that I’m not.” The prince turned his head, his smile widening when he felt the way Dokugakuji’s breath caught as his words washed over his ear. “Did it really never occur to you that he’d gotten the jump on me? That I’d really been attacked and was being taken against my will?” 

“But… the clothes!” 

Kougaiji sighed. Really, Doku could be _so_ stubborn. “Yes, I had them out,” he said quietly. “And yes, I’d been thinking about those times before. But not because I wanted to pick back up where I’d left off. Things are too perilous right now for me to indulge in such behaviors, and I lost all desire to when I saw how hurt and angry you were that night.” He nuzzled along the tapered lobe. “I was just… longing for simpler times when the only thing I had to worry about was dealing with my unrequited feelings for you.” The taller male remained silent for a long moment, and then, the last remnants of anger and jealousy draining from his aura, he shifted off of the redhead and started to untie the leather lacings binding his wrists. “Doku?” As soon as his right hand was free, the prince grabbed hold of the larger male’s before he could move to the left. “I’m not angry with you,” he said quietly, and after squeezing the other’s fingers, he released them and let him finish with his task. 

Dokugakuji snorted softly as he freed his prince’s other wrist. “You should be,” he replied. “Both for what I almost did to you, and for being a damned idiot in the first place.” The darker youkai’s eyes went wide when, as soon as both of Kougaiji’s hands were free, the redhead cupped his cheeks and pulled him down into kiss that was every bit as tender as it was passionate. 

“We both were idiots,” he murmured against Doku’s lips when he pulled away, and then, with a smirk, he slid his hands down the taller male’s back to cup his ass. “And as for what you almost did, you could make up for it by finishing what you started.” 

“Kou…” The name was more moaned than spoken, and Dokugakuji lowered his head, but before he could claim his prince’s mouth, he felt a finger against his lips. “Kou?” 

“Take the blindfold off, first,” he replied, tracing over the soft, full flesh. “We’ll save it for later,” he added with a smirk. “But this time…” Kougaiji replaced the digit with his mouth, kissing the taller male deeply. “I’ve wanted this for far too long, Doku. I want to see you.” 

“Gods, Kou.” Dokugakuji’s fingers trembled slightly as he took hold of the leather belt he’d slipped around the prince’s head while he’d slept. Guilt flitted through his dark eyes when he saw the marks the taut band had left, but before he could apologize for them, the prince had once again stopped him with a finger to his lips. 

“Don’t.” Kougaiji smirked up at him and then let his hand fall away. “I already told you how you could make up for it, ne? And besides,” he added as violet eyes gleamed wantonly in the darkness, “if I know you feel guilty, I won’t let you use it on me again.” 

Dokugakuji blinked, and then he shook his head with a chuckle. “You really are a brat, Kou,” he replied, and then he silently searched the redhead’s gaze for a moment. When he found only affection and lust in his prince’s eyes, the last of his reservations melted away, and with a low, sensual growl, he claimed Kougaiji’s mouth again. This time, instead of dominating the kiss, he invited the smaller male to share it, and as their tongues stroked over each other’s, he lightly ground down against the redhead’s groin once more. The action drew a hungry groan from Kougaiji’s throat, and Dokugakuji tore away from the kiss with a pleasured hiss when he felt sharp claws rasp down his shoulders. “Fuck, Kou!” 

“Mmm…” The prince gazed up at him with heavily lidded eyes and he slowly dragged his tongue along his lower lip. “I’m hoping so.” He teased along Dokugakuji’s waistband with his index finger, delighting in the way the strong muscles rippled in response. “But, you’re going to have to do something about these first.” A dark smirk curved his lips upward. “Of course, I could always tear them off of you, but it seems like such a waste. I’ve been longing to see you in leather for _such_ a long time.” 

Doku gave a low, sensual chuckle, and then he shifted off of the redhead to kneel on the mattress beside him. “Your wish is my command, My Lord,” he murmured, gazing down possessively at his wanton prince as he unbuttoned his fly. He laughed again when the smaller male batted his hands out of the way so he could tug the leather past his hips himself. “Gree- _ngh_ , Kou!” Dokugakjuji’s eyes rolled back in his head when, with a swift, lithe movement, Kougaiji shifted and drew his cock into his mouth. 

The prince moaned lowly around Doku’s length, as turned on by the needy sound he’d drawn from the other as he was from the taste and feel of Dokugakuji’s dick. It was a new experience for him- at least, from that end of things- but even if he’d been an expert, he doubted he could have taken Doku completely in. The more he licked, kissed and sucked at what he could of the thick, huge erection, the more he became obsessed with having it buried in his ass. Finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore, and after dragging his tongue over the broad head, he pulled away, pushed Doku onto his back, and straddled his hips. 

“Kou!” Doukugakuj’s breath caught even as he took hold of his prince’s waist to stay his motions. “Kou, you can’t!” When he realized that the smaller male had no intention of stopping, he used his size and strength to flip the redhead to the bottom. “Baka,” he chided, unable to help but chuckle at Kougaiji’s petulant glare. “Don’t worry, Kou.” He brushed a kiss over his lips, and then pulled away to once again hold his gaze. “I’ll give you what you need.” It was a promise to both of them- one he intended to keep. When he felt the prince relax beneath him, he nuzzled his neck, and then began to make his way down Kougaiji’s body. Every line of muscle, every dip and crease in the taut, tanned flesh was worshiped with fingers, lips and tongue, and Dokugakuji swore to himself that his prince’s taste was even more intoxicating than the lager he’d consumed earlier. By the time he reached Kougaiji’s groin, they were both panting harshly, and recalling the exquisite sample he’d taken before, the darker youkai dipped his head and swallowed the redhead’s erection. 

“Ahh, Doku!” Kougaiji’s back arched from the bed, his claws digging into the broad shoulders once more, and this time, when he felt Dokugakuji’s finger against his hole, he wantonly parted his legs in invitation. Time and again, the digit caressed his entrance, but it never penetrated, and eventually, the prince gave a rather impatient growl. He felt Dokugakuji smirk around him, and then the heat of that mouth was gone, but his protest died on his lips when the warm wetness of Doku’s tongue replaced the teasing finger. Kougaiji cried out again, his legs instinctively drawing up further, and when Dokugakuji wriggled the tip of the talented muscle past his ring, it was all the smaller male could do to hold back his release. 

Doku growled in pleasure as his prince’s heady, addicting flavor flooded his senses, and when the smaller male reacted so favorably to his teasing, he couldn’t help but press in further for a deeper taste. Almost lazily, he brought a hand up to stroke Kougaiji’s cock as he tongue-fucked him, his own dick throbbing as the redhead writhed and moaned beneath his touches. Eventually, he slid his now-slick fingers down the prince’s length, and he nearly came at the erotic cry he received when he pushed a large digit in to join his tongue. He’d always fantasized that Kougaiji would be a passionate, reactive lover, but the wanton, sensual creature beneath him surpassed even his wildest dreams, and the longer he stretched and teased, the more he craved to bury himself inside that tight, trembling heat. 

As the last of his control began to slip away, he eased his tongue from his prince’s body, returning his mouth to Kougaiji’s cock as he pressed another finger inside. Twisting and scissoring, he pushed in deep, and when he found the smaller male’s prostate, he lightly caressed the sensitive spot, the gentle touch enough to cause the redhead to scream his name and pulse his thick seed down his throat. Doku drank greedily as he continued to massage and stretch, and only when his prince’s cock returned to full hardness in his mouth did he pull away to settle between Kougaiji’s wantonly parted thighs. His dick aching worse than it ever had before, Dokugakuji lifted the shorter male’s hips, hissing in pleasure as he pressed against the softened hole and then moaning Kougaiji’s name as he slowly eased into the searing tightness. 

Kougaiji’s breath caught in a ragged groan when Doku finally pushed into him, and for a moment, he simply lay there, letting his body work through the initial burn as the thick erection inched past his ring. Once the pain had eased away, the redhead rolled his hips toward his lover, a hint of the earlier petulance returning when Dokugakuji continued his slow penetration. Growling lowly, the prince wrapped his legs around the taller male’s waist and arched upward, forcing Doku’s cock deep into his body. Violet eyes gleaming in libidinous triumph, he buried his hands in Dokugakuji’s short, thick tresses, pulling him down into a ravenous kiss as he gave his body time to adjust to the exquisite fullness. 

The larger youkai’s gaze widened and then his heavy lids dropped closed, a rough, pleasured curse escaping him when he was suddenly sheathed to his balls in Kougaiji’s heat. When he felt his lover’s hands in his hair, he opened his eyes again, a dark chuckle escaping him when he saw the smug expression in the wanton violet. “Brat,” he murmured against his prince’s lips before succumbing to his kiss, and when the smaller male rolled his hips again, he started moving in a slow, sensual rhythm. The tight friction around his cock was unlike any he’d ever experienced before, and when he felt Kougaiji’s legs tighten around him, he willingly complied, thrusting harder and deeper. Eventually, he left his prince’s mouth to kiss and nip along his jaw to his neck, and as he bit into the flesh at the redhead’s pulse point, he angled his hips, growling carnally against the fresh mark when his lover cried out and dug into his shoulders again. The warm wetness of the blood trickling down his back merely fueled Dokugakuji’s desire, and licking his lips of his prince’s vitae, he straightened and pushed the smaller male’s knees toward his chest, staring down at him possessively as he pounded relentlessly into his body. 

Kougaiji moaned when he saw that look, his cock pulsing in excitement, and he shivered when he felt his pre-seed pool onto his abdomen. Despite his earlier pretenses, there was no mistaking who was truly in control, and the prince wouldn’t have it any other way. As he drew closer to his release, he shifted a hand to his cock, only to groan wantonly when it was instantly batted away and replaced by Doku’s larger one. Within seconds, he was writhing against the mattress, crimson tresses splaying out against his pillow as his head rolled back in forth in time with his lover’s thrusts. For a brief, exquisite moment, Kougaiji thought he might die from the pleasure, and then his orgasm tore through his body, Dokugakugi’s name leaving his lips in another scream as he came hard and fast over his fist. 

Doku growled low in his throat as he watched his wanton lover, the sound deepening and becoming more feral when Kougaiji hit his peak. Despite his own aching need to release, he continued to drive into him, waiting until the tail end of the smaller male’s orgasm before letting himself go. Gripping the prince’s hips hard, he thrust in deep with a carnal roar, watching through lust-hazed eyes as the hot splash of his seed against Kougaiji’s prostate drew a second orgasm from the redhead’s body. Knowing that he’d brought his prince such intense pleasure merely prolonged Dokugakuji’s own, and his eyes sunk closed as he rode out the rest of his release. When he felt the smaller male go limp beneath him, he hurriedly opened them again, sighing in relief when he saw the glint of violet in the darkness. Dipping his head, he captured the redhead’s lips in a deep, tender kiss, using the distraction to ease his waning erection from his lover’s body. He felt Kougaiji wince a bit as the last of his length slipped free, and after breaking the kiss, he tenderly nuzzled his prince’s jaw and then shifted away from him and off the bed. 

“Where’re you going?” 

Dokugakuji looked down at the mattress, and he chuckled softly when he saw the petulance (and anxiety!) in those tired violet eyes. “Don’t worry, Kou.” _’I’m not running away.’_ He leaned down and brushed through the bangs clinging to the smaller male’s forehead. “I’m just going to get us cleaned up, and then I’ll stay for as long as you like.” When the prince nodded, he headed into the private bath, and after quickly tending to himself, he returned with warm cloths and a towel. “You should take some time for a soak in the morning,” he murmured as he settled on the edge of the bed, and he smirked when Kougaiji arched his brow. “Unless you want to explain to Yaone and Lirin over breakfast why you’re walking so stiffly.” He laughed again when he noted the color creep into the smaller male’s face. “Didn’t think so.” Doku leaned down to kiss a heated cheek, and then he carefully tended to his prince, wrapping the soiled cloths in the towel and placing the bundle on the floor when he’d finished. At that point, uncertainty settled in again, but it vanished quickly when he felt Kougaiji’s hand on his arm. 

“Did you lock the door?” 

Dokugakuji snorted. “Baka. Of course I did. It might be the middle of the night, but I wasn’t taking any chances. Did you really think I’d want anyone accidentally strolling in on _that_?” 

Kougaiji smirked but said nothing. Instead, he simply jerked on Doku’s arm, causing the taller male to tumble down beside him. “Hn. Good. You know how exuberant Lirin can be in the morning, and I’d really rather not be disturbed before I’m ready.” 

Doku chuckled again as he situated himself better on the mattress, and when Kougaiji shifted toward him, he willingly pulled him into a loose embrace. “What about the scripture?” he asked, nuzzling his prince’s tresses as he reached down to pull the blankets back onto the bed and over their bodies. 

“We’ll get to it.” Kougaiji closed his eyes and slipped a leg between his lover’s larger ones, relishing in the feel of that strong body finally holding his own, and then he smiled against his lover’s broad chest. “After all, it hasn’t been waiting for us nearly as long as we’ve been waiting for _this_ , ne?” 

Dokugakuji’s expression softened and he closed his eyes as well, resting his cheek against the redhead’s temple. “No, Kou, it hasn’t,” he agreed with a smile of his own, his embrace tightening protectively when he felt the smaller male fall asleep in his arms. In the grand scheme of things, the future was still uncertain, but he had no doubt where his place in it would be. Loving or fighting, living or dying, he’d spend it at his prince’s side, as much for the vow he’d made all those years ago as for the revelations they’d shared that night. 

“Go to sleep, Doku.” The larger male pulled back a bit, a low chuckle escaping him when he caught the hint of petulant violet before Kougaiji closed his eyes and drifted off again. 

“Yes, My Lord. Your wish is my command.”


End file.
